swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebulon-B Frigate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy In the earliest days of the Rebellion, the Alliance was hugely successful in its attacks against Imperial shipping and supply convoys. Much of the reason behind these successes was the Empire's reluctance to assign it's valuable Star Destroyers to something as menial as escort duty. What the Empire required was a less expensive Capital Ship with the capacity to carry TIE Fighters. Well armed and able to carry two dozen TIE Fighters, the Nebulon-B Frigate quickly stymied the majority of Alliance raids on Imperial shipping. Rebel pilots were dismayed to discover that raids on convoys, which were once considered to be veritable cakewalks, had become much more dangerous. Despite the Empire's dominance in regards to the Nebulon-B, the Alliance has managed to acquire several of the ships for its own use. A number of these ships were captured by daring attacks on Imperial dockyards, while others were placed under Alliance control by their sympathetic captains. These Nebulon-B Frigates functioned as the Alliance's primary assault ships during the early stages of the Galactic Civil War, until the Mon Calamari joined the cause against the Empire. Several of the Alliance's Nebulon-B Frigates, such as The Redemption, are modified to function as medical frigates. Up to 700 wounded can be tended aboard a single frigate, and the most technically advanced medical equipment available to used to treat them. In addition to organic doctors, these ships employ numerous Medical Droids. Capabilities The Nebulon-B Frigate was incredibly well suited to a number of tasks, such as antistarfighter screening and suppression of mid-sized warships. Aside from performing escort duty, the Nebulon-B was easily adapted to other purposes. It was well suited to long-range patrols, able to go up to two years before it's stores ran dry. Search and rescue duties were second nature for the Nebulon-B, and several such frigates were employed as deterrents to space pirates and smugglers. Because the Nebulon-B was equipped with sophisticated scanners and deep-space antenna arrays, it performed exceptionally well as a command center during space battles and planetary assaults. Nebulon-B Frigate Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 37; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 720; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 137 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +14 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beams (2) +4* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +49 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 64, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 920 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 75 (Troops) Cargo: 6,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 24 Starfighters Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Tractor Beam (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +49) Tactical Fire The Nebulon-B Frigate acts as a combination command ship and defensive vessel. As a Standard Action, a Nebulon-B Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All allied Starships within that area gain a +5 insight bonus on Pilot checks. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships